Friends with Benfeits?
by S.G.T.C
Summary: Miyako and Kaoru have been friends with benefits for some time now. They actually really like each other, but what about when Kaoru sees miyako and Himeko going at 'it? KaoruxMiyako First lemon and gurl story so go easy on me ...


Hiiii. ! ^_^ so guys this is my forst MiyakoxKaoru story and first lemon ^_^

*applause*

Yes, yes so go easy on me :D

Enjoy!

Kaoru P.O.V

"B-Bye Kaoru" she bowed and left to her mansion. "B-Bye Miyako-Chan!" I waved as she left.

_God that was hot…_

Your probably wondering what I'm talking about, so I might as well tell you.

_FLASHBACK!_

_I invited Miyako over to 'study' for the finals but we never do. Over the years I've been … drawn to Miyako. And the great news about it is we're both lesbian. Sure we're friends with benefits, but I want more than that! So much more._

_So while she came over my mom and dad were out grocery shopping and Dai and Shou went to the new game store that opened, so we had the whole house to ourselves! My mom and dad recently purchased a pool and when I told Miyako about it she couldn't wait to come over and 'study'._

_So apparently her swim suit 'shrunk' over the summer so her D-cup was showing massive cleavage. Once she stepped in the pool I couldn't help but pounce on her._

"_K-Kaoru-Chan slow down!" she said as I left a hickey on her pale white skin. "Your fault for getting me so damn horny…" I said as preyed the small bikini off. I left kissed from her lips to her stomach. She moaned loudly which turned me on more. "People might hear us" she said and blushed. I chuckled at her innocence. "Then don't be so loud" I said as I prayed her mouth open. I shoved my tongue in her hot cavern and it roamed around._

_She couldn't help moan as I stroked her huge breasts. If only she knew how I felt about her. The cold water from the pool just got me more turned on. "Take off your panties" I whispered on her ear._

_I could tell she was blushing right now, "B-But-"_

"_Now Miyako" I ordered. She hesitated but she kept shaking her head. "Dammit Miyako-Chan! You're making this difficult" I hissed as I got one hand and groped her ass with it. My hand felt numb in the cold water where her round ass was. I slowly grabbed the hem of her panties as I kept her busy with my mouth. My mouth traveled all around from her lips to her stomach in the water._

_I finally got the blue panties off and threw them aside to leave them floating somewhere. When I took them out Miyako wrapped her legs around my waist so her pussy was on my stomach._

_I smashed my lips to hers as she bit my bottom lip I gave her entrance to my cavern and she roamed all around. I sucked her tongue which caused her body to shiver with pleasure. I held her head as I showed her three fingers. "Suck" I ordered. She did as she was told and left the three fingers with saliva as she licked them. When she was done I rewarded her with a sloppy kiss leaving a trail of saliva on my chin. She got her tongue and licked it up and when she got to my lips I sucked on her tongue._

_I got the three fingers and shoved them up her cunt. She hissed in pain and pleasure. _

"_A-ah K-Kaoru-Chan!" she screamed. "Shh" I whispered in her hear. I trusted my fingers in and out of her trying to find a rhythm. Everytime I did she moaned._

_She also hissed when I hit her sensitive spot. "Ah Kaoru fuck me hard!" she hissed. _

"_Harder, Faster!" she commanded. I did as I was told. I saw her thrusting her head back and vibrating in my fingers. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "KAORU-CHAN!" she said and had an orgasm. _

_I let my fingers out and sucked them one by one. "Well this was hot" I said and kissed her forehead. Embarrassed she nodded and collected her bikini to put back on._

_FLASHBACK!_

I got wet just thinking about it. Oh but I don't just love what we do, I love her. I love her smile and how she can cheer up anyone. I love her blond shiny hair that put the sun to shame and her azure blue eyes that remind me of the ocean.

And this was just a Thursday.

Miyako P.O.V

I'm still horny! Ugh the things that girl does to me. If only I brought my dildo it would have been funner for everyone. Yeah I'm going to admit it was pretty intense, so far we fucked 5 times a day.

1 in the school bathroom in the morning before the first bell.

1 in lunch.

2 on the rooftop when we have substitutes.

And lastly after school whenever we have time.

If your wondering if Momoko knows yes she does except she's straight. But what I really like about our fucking is that I get to touch Kaoru. Believe me when she offered 'friends with benefits' I merely died of joy. I love her but if I tell her it might ruin our thing.

How I love that girl.

~Friday~

Kaoru P.O.V

I got up really early because I love Fridays. On Fridays me, Momoko and Miyako go to the club and dance the night away. After school we're immediately going to the club so I had to wear something nice. I heard Miyako saying she likes the outfit I wore for her birthday last year, we also fucked that day I think you can guess what I gave her, so I'm going to wear it.

It was a TIGHT black long-sleeved with a green plaid short that reached one inch below my cunt. My black eyeliner and mascara with those black heels.

"Yes!" I said and made my way downstairs. I quickly got my stuff and ran to school.

When I got to school I expected to see Miyako and Momoko there at the gates because we usually meet there and wait until the first bell. If Momoko isn't there early then me and Miyako just sneak in to the bathroom.

I only saw Momoko there with her books in hand. "Hey there big-chest how you doing?" I asked Momoko as I made my way over there. She blushed and used the books to cover her chest. "Hey there lesbian" she said and lowered her books while laughing. Momoko doesn't really have a big chest but it makes her feel better so I might as well make her day better. "Have you seen Miyako?" I asked her as I looked around.

"Not really, why? Are you going to fuck again? I swear you guys go at it like rabbits. Y'all hardly hang out with me anymore" she said and giggled. I winked at her, "Maybe If you'd join the fun then …" I trailed on as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Whoa no thanks!" she said and blushed harder. I laughed, "C'mon Momoko you ain't even lesbian you know I'm playing" I said and smiled.

She laughed and then the bell rang, "well, see you in lunch, unless you're going to fuck her again" she said playfully.

I laughed and made my way to first period.

Miyako P.O.V

"Crap! Sorry I'm late !" I yelled as I ran in her classroom. She looked at me disgusted, "Atleast make yourself presentable Miyako! Now sit down!" she said.

I looked down and saw that my black bra was showing through my white-button up shirt that had way too many buttons undone. My blue skirt rolled up to show a tiny splash a blue from my panties.

"Gomenasai!" I bowed and ran to my desk.

I fixed my skirt and fixed the buttons and waited till lunch to see my lover.

~Lunch~

I was walking to lunch after I dashed out of math class when I was stopped by a plastic doll. She turned me around as I faced her fake boobs.

Himeko, the plastic doll, I ain't gonna lie she's fine as hell! She has slender legs and outrageous curves with a round ass including a set of E-Cups to match. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders as he brown eyes held lust.

She was taller than me already and with her stilettos I got a clear view of her fake boobs. I can tell she wasn't wearing a bra because I could see through her yellow shirt.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. She smirked down at me and took my hand. "H-Himeko!" I said as I struggled.

"Stop unless you want the school to know that you and Kaoru are fuck buddies" she hissed and lead me to more corners. "H-How do you know?" I asked shocked that after so many years of keeping it secret someones finally knew.

"My daddy owns this school and he has cameras in the restrooms where I see you and Kaoru fucking everyday." She said and she skirt rolled up with every step she took. She barely noticed now since I kept staring down at her orange panties.

I gasped, then she finally took me to… the restroom?

I was confused as she pulled me in there. "W-what are-"

She silenced me as she sat down on the sink counter and put one leg over the over exposing some of her orange underwear.

I licked my lips in lust but kept my eyes on her.

"Unless you want me to keep you and Kaoru a secret I suggest you fuck me right now" she said and looked determine.

"What? But-"

"The restroom is sound proof, I just locked the door, and I shut down Daddy's cameras for this particular room.

"But why can't you just get a boy?"

"I've had so many and I don't know any other boy I haven't fucked so I figured lets try a girl" she said evily and licked her lips.

That turned me on.

But should I do it? Kaoru would get pissed of any one found out what we were doing.

After some thinking I nodded towards her. Happiness showed in her eyes as she hopped off the counter and strutted towards me. She got my hand and led me to the counter she was sitting on.

She got my waist and lifted me up on there. My back was against the mirror and there was a little bit of room for her to scoot in. She put her hands on my breasts and began massaging them. I moaned in pleasure.

Himeko P.O.V

I'm so horny

I'm so horny

I'm so horny

I'm so fucking horny!

I unbuttoned her shirt until her black bra showed. I trailed my lips from her neck to her lips. I forced her mouth open and flicked my tongue in her mouth. I hummed in her mouth. "Oh god… HIMEKO" she panted.

"I'm just starting" I said and winked. I grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head. After making sure there were gonna stay there I attacked her lips again. I made my way to her bra and unclasped it.

Her breasts fell as I caught them. I flicked my tongue over her nipple until she moaned my name.

"H..imeko" she whined. I finally removed her shirt. Now all was left were her pants.

Before I got to her pants she attacked my shirt, grabbing my boobs in the process, and raised it above my head and threw it to the floor.

We were both shirtless and horny. Not a good combination.

I pulled my pants down and Miyako pulled hers down.

I slid off my wet panty and threw it to the ground. Miyako stared at my dripping pussy as I placed my hand on her panty. I slowly squished the cunt in my hand and slid of her went panty; hers was soaked!

I chuckled, "Guess someone's excited" I said and gave her a lustful kiss. I stared at her cunt. I looked back at her and smirked. "Spread your legs" I commanded. She slowly did as she was told. I bent down to her cunt and shoved my tongue in.

"Ahh! Himeko-Chaaaan That feeeels so goo-Ahhh!" she moaned. I grabbed her ass and started playing with it. Our nude sweaty bodies pressed agains each other like this, I was in heaven! Maybe I should turn bi …

My tongue went in and out as she cried out each time I did. "My name… scream it Miyako!"

I flicked my tongue inside her faster and faster.

"HIMEKO! Himeko! Oh God Dammet HIMEKO!"

She finally rolled her eyes back and had an orgasm.

About a minute later when she stopped panting I turned around so she was facing my bare ass. I got on all fours and told her exactly what to do.

"Stick your fingers in there and fuck me" I told her. She didn't hesitate as she licked her fingers and stuck three in there.

"Ahh! YES!YYES! OH GOD YES MIYAKO! OHH! Un!UN!UN!" she trusted in and out of me and in circles. She went faster and faster until my eyes rolled back.

"I'm not done yet!" she said and went in harder.

"UR KILLING ME! UN!UN! FUCK YEA! FUCK ME HARD! UN!UN! MIYAKO!" I finally collapsed. I collapsed backwards on her and kissed her neck.

"Fuck… your good" I told her and played with one of her breasts.

"Kaoru taught me" she confessed.

I smirked and got a idea.

"Get up" I said. I didn't' wait for her, I pinned her to the wall so her has was facing my cunt. I started humping her ass. I moved in a fast rhythm making her moan against the cold tile wall; her breast were pressed up against the wall and mines were pressed up on her back.

I finally stopped losing all my energy.

I moved to the counter to look for my clothes. "Better finish changing, bell rings in 2 minutes" Miyako said, I turned around to see her all changed like we never did anything.

"How did-"

"Me and Kaoru have done it lots of times, I'm a pro at changing" she said. She let her arm slither around my waist and whispered, "We should do this again" and licked my earlobe. I shuddered with pleasure.

"Definitely" I said and flipped her skirt. She giggled and walked out.

Kaoru P.O.V

~NIGHT CLUB~

"K-Karou"

"Shh, not so loud." I told the red head in front of me. "B-But what if Miya-"

"Shh its ok" I said as I kissed her neck, "She won't find out" I said and smirked. I pryed her mouth open and shoved my tongue in.

She gasped and almost fell but I caught her just in time. I saw Miyako and Himeko fucking and that's when I felt my heart break. I was going to ask Miyako out tonight but when I saw them I changed my mind. I guess we are only friends with benefits. I bit Momoko's lip, "ow kaoru not so hard …" she said. "gomen" I said and shoved my tongue back in. It took a lot of convincing to get Momoko to make out with me but in the end I did it anyway.

"Kaoru …" my head snapped up and I looked towards the bathroom door. I saw a pissed blonde crossing her arms. Momoko gasped and stood up straight. "uhh .. hey Miyako" Momoko said and blushed. "out" Miyako said firmly. "Wh-"

"Get out Momoko I need to talk to Kaoru!" she yelled. Momoko scrambled out and bowed to her.

I clicked my tongue, "Sup baby" I said and blinked.

"Stop" she said.

"Sorry?" I said and sat down on the kitchen counter. "I walk in on you and Momoko making out and you say sorry?" she fumed. I scoffed, "Its not like we're dating or anything" I hissed. "'And if we were I'd beat your ass for cheating on me with that plastic doll" I spat.

She recoiled and her face softened, "You ... you know?"

I scoffed, "I've seen, I've heard, and I've smelled!" I exclaimed. "Do you even know how I feel about you? How much it kills me to only be friends? And do you know how much it killed me to watch you and that SLUT? I almost died Miyako!" I shouted.

"I almost fucking died!" I yelled again.

"I fucking love you and you're just over here fucking someone else! What are you fucking Momoko too?"

I kept shouting and I regretted what I said.

"Yo-you love me?" she said and smiled. I snorted, "so what if I do? Like you care" I said.

Next thing I know she pulled me into a kiss.

I pushed her away, "So I confess to you and you just aim for my lips? Atleast say something!" I spat.

She smirked and grabbed my hands, "actions speak louder than words" she said.

I blushed but scowled, "But if I was using words I would say 'I love you too'" she said and locked my lips in hers.

Inside I was smiling and shouting for joy, but outside I was acting cruel.

She giggled, "So Kaoru… wonna go out?" she said and winked.

I smiled, "Nahh" I said.

Her eyes glared at me and her whole body shook.

"WHAT!" she screamed. I laughed, "Miyako will YOU go out with ME? Don't forget whose seme in this relationship" I giggled and forced her into a kiss.

"Atleast we're finally together…." Miyako murmured.

"At last" I said and kissed my now girlfriend.

**Hope you enjoyed. ! :D**

**REVIEW XD**


End file.
